


Mystery (The Doors She Never Opened Remix)

by Poetry



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Backstory, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, Remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-15
Updated: 2010-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-06 07:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poetry/pseuds/Poetry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like the Doctor, the TARDIS has led many lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery (The Doors She Never Opened Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mystery](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/893) by studyofrunning. 



There is only one room in the TARDIS that the Doctor doesn't know about.

The room is full of trunks of all shapes and sizes. All of them are locked.

One of them is small and intricately carved, with a gold lock. Inside are three tailfeathers from an Antarean firebird, a lock of white hair, a golden claw, and a headdress made of tulle and white lace. Another trunk is large and square, with seven cast-iron locks. It contains a double-necked mandolin, a vial of green blood, a ball of gray twine, and six blue pearls. There are dozens more, each unique.

In the corner is a blue trunk with wooden paneling and a plain steel lock. It is the only empty trunk in the room. One day, it will hold a recorder, a long striped scarf, a sonic screwdriver, and much more. He will have died without ever knowing.


End file.
